Given the ever-increasing popularity of the Internet and the current state of network technology, both leisure and business users often desire to share and view web pages with one another. Although today's desktop software makes it very easy to email a web page or the web page's uniform resource locater (URL) to one or more parties, the process is relatively slow and undesirable when the parties are engaged in a voice call or real-time, online messaging session. During these sessions, there is currently no way to synchronize the browsers for all of the users party to the call.
Often, users engaged in a real-time communication session are forced to relay a URL to another user, who must retype the desired URL. Verbal communication of web addresses is fraught with misinterpretation and misunderstanding of the URL. Further, relaying and typing URLs during voice or real-time messaging sessions is subject to typographical errors. Alternatively, emailing URLs during communication sessions is very slow and inhibiting. As such, there is a need for a technique that provides for efficiently updating all of the users' web browsers when any one of the users accesses a new web page.